


Something More

by AlxSteele



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista!Magnus, Boys In Love, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Mutual Pining, Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, Strip Poker, Valentine's Day, barista!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been best friends forever. Both nurse secret crushes. On Valentine’s Day, a series of events just might lead to them finally confessing their feelings.Includes shenanigans and strip poker.





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated though it is still Valentine's Day for another half hour) Valentine's Day! So, for Valentine's Day, I gave myself free time to do my favorite thing in the world: write whatever I wanted without having to worry about the fact that I should be revising my book or working on my WIPs and thus, this was born. This fic is dedicated to you, my lovely readers who have stuck by me for so much fluff and angst and inconsistent updates. I love you all. <3
> 
> *I wrote and edited this today, with no beta, so you know, mistakes are mine. Sorrynotsorry.

Magnus loved Valentine’s Day. He loved everything about it. He loved it when he was in love, he loved it when he was in a new relationship, loved it when he was on a first date filled with potential. He even loved Valentine’s Day when he was single and spent the night with his closest friends, eating too much chocolate and watching as many rom-coms as they could fit into one night. There was something…exciting about Valentine’s Day. This special feel to the day that always made Magnus happy, hopeful, like anything could happen. Love was in the air and Magnus had always made an effort to be open to love, of all kinds. Whether it be friendships or romantic relationships. And he couldn’t imagine a better Valentine’s Day than one spent with Alec Lightwood.

Of course, that was kind of lie because it would be better if they were actually together, if Magnus wasn’t just nursing a major crush that was possibly more than just a crush on his best friend of…practically forever. If they were spending the day together because they had romantic plans and not because they were both scheduled to work as the only two at the small coffee shop that hadn’t requested the day off because neither of them had anyone to spend the day with.

Magnus sighed, leaning his back against the counter, watching as Alec finished prepping so they could open. They’d both worked at the small coffee shop near campus for over a year now. They’d known each other since elementary school, had been best friends for practically as long as Magnus could remember, and roommates for the last six months. He couldn’t actually pinpoint the exact moment he fell for his best friend but that, like everything else, seems to have been there for as long as Magnus can remember. He’s never acted on it for two reasons. The first being that Alec wasn’t out until senior year of high school and Magnus had never wanted to pressure him in any way. And the second being the most crucial: Alec was one of the most important people in Magnus’ life, he’d been there for him when his mother died, through all his various heartbreaks, all his awkward phases, and Magnus wouldn’t in a million years do anything to ruin that. Even if all their friends swore they were perfect for each other, and told Magnus a million times a day that Alec felt the same way. There were times, of course, where Magnus was nearly sure Alec felt the same, but he was never positive, never willing to risk it. So he just sat back and enjoyed being his friend (and occasionally ogled him when he wasn’t looking).

Magnus had sighed three more times when Alec finally looked up from where he was wiping down the counter, rolling his eyes. “What?”

Magnus sighed again, turning to rest his elbows on the counter. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“Really?” Alec asked. “I had no idea.”

Magnus frowned, staring around the small coffee shop before giving Alec a look. The whole place was covered in pink and red, hearts drawn on the menu boards, flowers placed at the tables. Then there were the cookies, all in the shape of hearts with questions such as “Do you like me? Check yes or no” and “Will you be my Valentine?” written all over them. Not to mention the sweetheart cupcakes, a package of two cupcakes at a discount for this most sacred of days.

Alec smirked.

Magnus threw a napkin at him, leaving the counter to go unlock the door. “Come on, aren’t you the littlest bit sad to be spending today alone?”

Alec shrugged. “I’m not alone, I’m with you.”

Magnus froze with his hand on the door, heart skipping painfully in his chest. It was a feeling he was all too used to, that and the butterflies that never seemed to go away when Alec said something like that. He couldn’t have known what it did to Magnus. It was just a joke.

Swallowing, Magnus flipped the sign to open, smirking at Alec when he turned back around. Alec’s eyes were wide, cheeks slightly pink.

“Aww, Alexander, I had no idea you felt that way,” Magnus teased because it was the only thing to do when one of these awkward silences — that seemed to be getting more frequent than ever since they moved in together — came between them.

“Shut up.” Alec rolled his eyes, turning away from Magnus.

Magnus sighed, taking back his place behind the counter. He tried not to read into what Alec had said, the sincere way he’d said it, or his reaction to his own words. Telling himself not to get his hopes up again. The last time he’d gotten his hopes up had been over Christmas break and had ended with him feeling heartbroken once again because Alec didn’t feel the same. Probably. Maybe. It was hard to be sure.

Watching him from the corner of his eyes, Magnus saw Alec’s gaze linger on him a moment, something he couldn’t read in his eyes. Okay, so maybe he was getting his hopes up again. Sue him.

***

Alec hated Valentine’s Day. Okay, that wasn’t completely true. He hated Valentine’s Day when he had no one to spend it with. Because Valentine’s Day alone? Really, really sucked. He hated Valentine’s Day when he was spending it with Magnus without being _with_ Magnus. He hated Valentine’s Day because he’d spent the last week telling himself he was going to do it, he was going to admit his feelings for Magnus — that he’d had for what felt like all of his life — and he was going to ask Magnus out. For Valentine’s Day. Only he didn’t. Because of course he didn’t because he was a coward and was too afraid. Too sure that Magnus could never feel the same way and completely unwilling to risk their friendship. He’d rather be Magnus’ friend than risk losing him altogether.

It didn’t help that the shop was so busy all day. As soon as they opened, they started coming in, the couples. Looking at each other with moony eyes. Ordering heart shaped cookies and special valentine’s lattes. Not to mention those stupid sweetheart cupcakes. God. It was unbearable. So many happy people while he was here, pining over his best friend. Why didn’t he make up an excuse to get out of being scheduled today?

Magnus laughed, throwing his head back as he talked to a customer. Oh, right, Alec thought. He’d known Magnus had volunteered to work Valentine’s and so he had as well. He hated this job but loved it when he and Magnus were scheduled together.

“Stop being all snarly,” Magnus said, turning to Alec during a lull.

“I’m not being snarly.”

“You are,” Magnus said, shaking his head sadly. He was wearing those stupid headbands with the hearts that stuck up into the air that the owner had insisted they wear all week only Magnus didn’t stupid in them, he looked far too adorable and oddly sexy.

Alec turned, shaking his head to clear it. “Am not,” he muttered.

“You’re glaring at all the customers, barely doing more than grunting when you have to talk to them, and you aren’t even wearing your hearts.”

Alec opened his mouth but whatever he was going to say got caught in the back of his throat as Magnus stepped in front of him, standing entirely too close but also not nearly close enough, slipping the stupid headband on Alec’s head.

He was _so_ close. Alec could feel the heat from his body. Count his eyelashes. He had put pink in his bangs for the day. Alec could so easily get lost in those dark brown eyes.

He swallowed thickly. This was stupid. They used to share a bed at sleep overs. They were constantly this close or closer when they fell asleep on the couch together. He needed to pull himself together.

“There,” Magnus said, barely more than a whisper as he ran his hand through Alec’s hair before stepping back. “Perfect.”

Alec opened his mouth but just then the bell over the door jingled, announcing the next wave of customers. Magnus turned back to the counter and Alec moved to the espresso machines. It was going to be a long day.

***

“I mean really, what’s the big deal about Valentine’s Day? It’s just a ploy for businesses to make money!”

Magnus rolled his eyes, smiling fondly at Alec. They were in the lull between the morning and lunch rushes, the coffee shop empty save the two of them. Alec was restocking the display case with fresh cookies and cupcakes while Magnus wiped down the tables. For the last fifteen minutes or so, Alec had been grumbling about how stupid the very concept of Valentine’s Day was, amusing Magnus far more than he was willing to admit.

The most amusing part was that Magnus knew it was all bullshit. He was used to these tangents but knew from experience that Alec was a romantic at heart. They usually spent Valentine’s Day together, watching movies and eating candy, a tradition that dated all the way back to middle school when Magnus had skipped the sweethearts dance because Alec had been determined not to go. But the year before, Alec had a boyfriend for Valentine’s. Magnus could all too easily remember the jealously he’d felt, listening to Alec explain his plans for the third time that night before Alec left to pick up Raj.

“I don’t know,” Magnus said, returning to the counter, smiling wider when Alec stood up straight, making the hearts bounce around his head. Magnus was going to have to remember to thank Jocelyn for making them wear the headbands this week. “It’s kind of nice, isn’t it? Having a specific day to celebrate lovers.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “If you’re in love, you shouldn’t need a specific day to celebrate that.”

Magnus arched an eyebrow, letting himself stare at Alec a moment, heart aching for one long, drawn out moment. He shrugged. “I agree but it’s still nice.”

“Yeah. If you mean it.”

“What do you mean?”

Alec leaned back against the counter next to Magnus, their shoulders touching and briefly distracted Magnus even though that was stupid, they touched all the time. “I mean, it’s nice when you want to celebrate and aren’t just — just running to the grocery store on your way home from work for flowers that will die the next day just because that’s what your wife expects only you long ago gave up celebrating Valentine’s and you wouldn’t bother at all if you had a choice.”

Magnus turned, staring at Alec like he was crazy.

Alec shifted, looking away from Magnus’ eyes quickly. “What?”

Magnus shook his head slowly. “Fine,” he admitted. “You have a point there but I like to think most people dash to the grocery store after work because their lives are busy and they didn’t have time for anything else, but they love their partner and want them to know that. Today and every day.”

Alec looked back up, meeting Magnus’ gaze and Magnus thought there was…something there, in the air between them but he couldn’t be sure, searching Alec’s eyes for any sign that he felt for Magnus what Magnus felt for him but coming up short.

Alec stared back at him, shifting the slightest bit closer. Magnus’ breath hitched, he was about to say something else when the bell above the door suddenly rang as it opened. Turning abruptly away from him, Alec broke out in a wide smile.

“Isabelle, what are you doing here?”

Magnus turned, finding Isabelle watching them with a knowing look as she crossed the room to lean against the other side of the counter. “Just stopped by to say hi and get Simon a cookie.”

“Going to attempt to give him a heart attack in class?” Magnus asked.

Isabelle smirked. “Obviously.”

She and Simon had been dancing around each other for months, Magnus wondered if Simon might finally get up the courage to do something about it, knowing Isabelle was waiting for him to get up the courage and make the first move. That, and she loved teasing him.

“I mean, really, who buys their love cookies? Couldn’t they come up with something more original?”

Isabelle and Magnus shared a look as Alec went to retrieve the cookie she pointed to. “Has brother dearest been expressing his love for Valentine’s Day again?”

Sighing, Magnus nodded. “He’s a romantic at heart you know.”

Isabelle snorted as Alec glared at the two of them. Turning and folding his arms, Magnus arched an eyebrow at Alec. “So?”

“So?”

“If cookies aren’t good enough, what would you want as a gift from your Valentine?”

Alec rolled his eyes, shrugging. “I don’t know. If I had one I’d just want…something more personal than chocolates or flowers.”

“Ah. You’re after the more expensive options, jewelry?” Magnus teased.

Alec shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “Not something expensive just something personal. Something a little thought went into.”

“Well, I thought that Simon would like a cookie,” Isabelle smirked, taking the cookie from Alec. “And I would like to not pay for this.”

Magnus smirked. Alec rolled his eyes, nodding. “It’s on me.”

“And one for me?” Isabelle grinned, batting her eyes at him.

Magnus snorted, moving on to help a new costumer as Alec shook his head.

***

“Come on, Alec, when are you going to have a better chance?” Isabelle asked.

Alec shook his head, glancing over at Magnus who was thankfully distracted talking to another customer. “I don’t know, Isabelle, I just—”

“Don’t want to ruin things or make them weird, I know,” Isabelle sighed. She shook her head slowly, looking at Alec like he was clueless. “But if you never say anything to him, you’ll always wonder.”

Alec looked away, unable to meet her eyes because he knew she was right. He was already driving himself insane, reading into things, wondering if maybe, possibly… but no. He couldn’t do it.

“He feels the same, Alec, I swear,” Isabelle said, her voice dropping lower.

Alec looked back to her as she reached out, squeezing his hand.

“And what better day to finally kiss him, finally ask him out, than Valentine’s Day?”

Alec glanced back at Magnus, catching him as he turned to Alec, a small smile curving up his mouth. Alec’s heart skipped.

“I’ll see you later,” Isabelle said, taking her cookies and backing towards the door. “Stop by the party later, okay?”

Alec rolled his eyes, waving at her.

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Magnus called.

Alec turned to him with narrowed eyes. “I thought we were going home to watch Netflix all night?”

Magnus’ eyes were shining as he shrugged, stepping toward Alec with something hidden behind his back. “We were but it could be fun, going out.”

Alec narrowed his eyes, giving Magnus a funny look.

Magnus shrugged, eyes wide and innocent. “Come on, it could be fun? Just because we’re single doesn’t mean we have to spend the night locked away. We’ll be each other’s dates.”

Alec’s eyes went wide. Magnus quickly continued, “You know. As — as friends.”

“Right,” Alec said, swallowing dryly. “Friends.”

Magnus stepped closer, looking up at Alec with a smirk as he pulled his hand out from behind his back. Alec glanced down, a smile curving up his mouth as he saw what Magnus held in his hand. A red heart shaped cookie with the words “be my valentine” written across it.

“Pleeease, Alec. I promise we’ll have fun.”

Alec sighed but he never could resist Magnus’ puppy dog eyes. Besides, maybe Isabelle was right, maybe it was finally time to admit to Magnus that he was madly in love with him. That was what Valentine’s Day was for, wasn’t it?

***

Magnus didn’t quite know why he decided to change their plans. He loved just staying in at night, watching movies when they weren’t bogged down by work and school. It was something about Valentine’s Day, he decided. It made him feel reckless, a little crazy. Like anything could happen. You could meet your soulmate on the street corner or in a crowded bar. You could fall in love again or have a good blind date. You could finally admit your feelings for your best friend and, better yet, he could return them. They could go to Isabelle’s party and finally figure out what was going on between them, why things had been off the last few months. Maybe, just maybe, Magnus could get everything he wanted. It was that kind of day, filled with endless possibilities and he didn’t want to waste it.

The coffee shop closed at four and they headed back to their apartment to get changed, sharing a pair of sweetheart cupcakes on the way. Magnus even somehow managed to talk Alec into wearing something besides his ever present leather jacket, a plain black shirt, and jeans. Getting him instead to put on a nice, dark red button up that Magnus had picked out for him. He still wore the jacket and jeans, but Magnus resigned himself to the fact that some battles just weren’t worth fighting.

He took longer to get ready, as he always did, settling for a pair of his tightest pants and a low cut, dark purple top. Paired with his favorite boots and a perfect smokey-eyed look that he knew made him look even sexier than he normally did.

Stepping out of the bathroom in their small apartment, Magnus came up short, just barely managing to not walk right into Alec. Looking up, he bit back a smirk at the look on Alec’s face, eyes wide, mouth open, as he stared Magnus up and down. Magnus shivered under his gaze, biting his lip. It was moments like this — the air crackling around them, their eyes locking, something clearly between them whether it be lust or attraction or something more — that Magnus was sure Alec had to feel the same way Magnus did.

Alec cleared his throat. “Ready?”

Magnus was about to nod when his eyes dropped to Alec’s shirt. It hugged the muscles of his arms perfectly but there was something missing or off. Tilting his head to the side, Magnus reached out, undoing the top two buttons of Alec’s shirt, biting his lip when he heard Alec breath in sharply. Pulling back, he ran his hands lightly down Alec’s chest, smoothing his shirt — and getting slightly distracted by the feeling of Alec’s muscles tensing under his touch.

“Ready,” Magnus said, hoping Alec didn’t notice how his voice came out huskier than usual.

Alec swallowed. “Great. Let’s go.”

***

Alec hated parties. He always had, always would. Yet, he somehow constantly found himself at them. Which he blamed Magnus for entirely. And himself for his inability to say no to Magnus. Isabelle’s party wasn’t quite as bad as some of the frat parties Magnus had dragged him to over the years but there were still far more people in Isabelle and Clary’s sorority house than Alec would’ve liked. Some of them he knew but most of them were strangers. Alec stuck close to Magnus, sliding his hand into Magnus’ as they walked through the room. Heart skipping when Magnus automatically laced their fingers together, squeezing Alec’s hand lightly, smiling back at him over his shoulder.

“Alec!” Jace called, throwing himself at Alec as they stepped into the kitchen. Alec stumbled back, gritting his teeth when Jace’s action made him drop Magnus’ hand. “You made it!” Jace shouted, still hugging Alec who could clearly smell the alcohol on his brother’s breath.

Patting Jace’s back, Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus over Jace’s shoulder. Magnus was trying not to laugh, raising a cup to Alec in question. Alec nodded, pulling away from Jace as Magnus poured them each a drink.

“Didn’t think you were coming,” Jace said.

Alec shrugged. “Changed my mind.”

Jace gave him a knowing look, glancing over at Magnus. “I’m sure you did.”

Alec hit Jace lightly, stepping past him to take his drink from Magnus.

“Shouldn’t you be with your girlfriend?”

Jace shrugged. “She didn’t get me flowers, I’m mad at her.”

Alec snorted, shaking his head and taking a cautious sip of whatever Magnus poured for him.

“I see the lovebirds have arrived,” Maia said, striding into the room with a smirk.

Alec rolled his eyes, fighting off a blush.

“Lovebirds?” Simon asked, following her into the room. “Oh. Magnus and Alec?”

Alec glanced over at Magnus who rolled his eyes at him. Alec took another drink, barely wincing at the strong alcohol, barely noticing it. He thought about all the jokes that everyone made constantly, about how perfect they were for each other, how they’d make such cute babies. Were they just jokes? He glanced at Magnus who was smiling back at him as Maia recounted a wild story from the other night.

Isabelle wouldn’t lie to Alec, but she could be wrong, right? Maybe she only thought Magnus felt the same way but then, that didn’t explain the moments. The moments were he and Magnus would just be hanging out and suddenly there’d be a strange tension to the air, a pulsing thrum. That didn’t explain how they’d almost kissed, back over winter break. Alec had never wanted to get his hopes up, for the longest time he’d denied his feelings for Magnus before it became too much and he could no longer lie to himself. He’d spent so long, sure Magnus couldn’t ever feel the same way. Magnus wasn’t the kind of person to hold back when he had feelings for someone, he dove in head first, even when it was nothing more than a crush. But he’d never said anything to Alec, never done anything — but that was a lie. Because there had been moments. That time last year, when he had the flu and Magnus spent all day taking care of him and there’d been that moment, in the middle of the night, when he’d woken up and Magnus had kissed his forehead, and Alec suddenly didn’t feel like he was dying anymore.

Alec shook his head, clearing his mind. He hadn’t been paying attention. Ragnor was suddenly calling them in from the other room. Magnus paused next to Alec, head tilted to the side. “Coming?”

“Huh?”

“Strip poker,” Magnus smirked.

Oh god. That sounded like a terrible idea. Still, Alec took Magnus’ hand, following him into the other room while downing the last of his drink.

***

Magnus didn’t know whose idea it was to play strip poker in the middle of a valentine’s party but he wasn’t going to complain, especially when Alec quickly lost his shoes, socks, jacket, and finally, his shirt.

Like always happened, Alec and Magnus ended up in a world of their own. Sitting across each other at the make do poker table, locked in silent competition with each other.

Magnus smirked at Alec before returning his attention to his cards. He was getting far too caught up in this. He felt both as if he’d had too much to drink and not enough as he reached out under the table, knocking his bare foot against Alec’s. He felt brave, reckless. He wasn’t paying enough attention to the game and ended up losing the hand they were currently playing. While the others cheered him on — Maia and Jace being the only others in the group playing cards he even knew — Magnus reached for the edge of his shirt, eyes locking with Alec’s across the table.

It suddenly felt too hot, the room shrinking around Magnus until all he was aware of was Alec’s gaze locked with his, the way Alec’s hand tightened around his bottle of beer, his mouth set in a firm line. Magnus arched an eyebrow, a teasing smile flitting across his face as he began tugging his shirt up slower than necessary, revealing his toned stomach an inch at a time.

Alec swallowed visibly. The smile fell from Magnus’ face as his mouth went dry. What was he doing?

Alec’s eyes narrowed. Magnus’ hands shook as he pulled his shirt up further. They never looked away from each other, Alec’s hand tightening on his beer bottle until Magnus was sure it would break. Just as he was about to pull his shirt off completely, Alec stood abruptly.

“I’m done,” he croaked out, looking anywhere but at Magnus as he grabbed his shirt and shoes before turning and quickly moved away from the table.

Magnus suddenly couldn’t breathe. He froze with his shirt half off, watching Alec disappear through the crowd. The rest of the world came crashing back down around Magnus, the sound of the throbbing music suddenly registering, matching the way his heart was hammering in his chest. The room was too big and loud, there were too many people around and Magnus had no desire to play poker anymore.

Swallowing dryly, he tugged his shirt back down, grabbing his shoes and leaving the table without a word, pretending not to notice the look Maia and Jace shared as he left.

What the hell had he been thinking? Magnus shook his head, hurrying through the room after Alec. He just got caught up in the moment, in the competition, like he always did with Alec. Really, this wasn’t nearly as bad as the time they’d gotten very drunk playing beer pong, neither one willing to admit defeat. Magnus was just feeling a little daring, that was all. And if Alec reacted to that well, then that just meant — well, actually, Magnus didn’t know what that meant. That was what was currently making it so hard for him to find air to breathe. Why would Alec react like that if — if they were just friends?

Magnus slipped through the room, easily catching sight of Alec over the heads of everyone else. He took a deep breath before pushing through the crowd of dancing couples, catching Alec’s hand before he could slip away.

Alec startled, turning at his touch. He’d put his shirt back on, leaving three buttons undone, briefly distracting Magnus as Alec turned to him.

Magnus smiled softly up at him. “Hey.”

Alec swallowed, eyes wide, looking seconds from bolting. “Hey.”

“You okay?”

Alec hesitated before nodding. “Yeah. Of course. Just wanted to leave before Jace loses his underwear.”

Magnus cracked a smile at that, covering his eyes at the thought. “Oh god. I hadn’t even thought of that.”

Alec laughed, stepping closer to Magnus as someone bumped into him. Magnus ignored the way Alec’s laugh made his heart skip about. He looked back up at Alec, biting his lip. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was that feeling of possibilities that Magnus always felt on Valentine’s Day, or maybe he was just so tired of pretending, of lying to Alec and himself. Either way, he let his hand slid down Alec’s arm until their hands were locked together, staring into Alec’s eyes as he asked, “Do you want to dance?”

***

Alec had no idea what was going on but something about the night – about Magnus, and the two of them, the way they looked at each other – felt…different. Not bad different just different. Like every look was charged, every touch meant something else. He’d danced with Magnus before, at parties and clubs, once in a while just randomly in the apartment when Magnus insisted on it. But he’d never danced with Magnus like this before.

A slow song played in the background and Magnus was pressed closer than ever before, arms wrapped around Alec’s neck, their eyes locked. And Alec’s heart was beating so hard and fast, it was hard to breathe. All he could see was Magnus, all he could smell and feel, was Magnus. It was like nothing else existed just then and Alec was perfectly fine with that.

He didn’t know the exact moment he’d fallen in love with Magnus Bane, maybe there wasn’t an exact moment. Maybe it was just a lot of small moments that inevitably added up to this, the two of them dancing on Valentine’s Day, Alec feeling it deep in his soul, that he was in love with his best friend and he would never get over it because this, whether it was one-sided or not, wasn’t the kind of love you never just got over.

“So,” Magnus said, voice low just loud enough for Alec to hear because they were standing so close. More swaying in place than full on dancing. Not that Alec was complaining.

Alec arched an eyebrow. “So?”

“Having a nice Valentine’s Day?” Magnus asked knowingly.

Alec smiled crookedly, shaking his head. God, he — Alec swallowed as he recognized that feeling in his stomach, that tightening in his chest. He wanted to kiss Magnus. More than anything. He breathed deeply, licking his lips, he was about to pull away when Magnus’ gaze dropped to his lips and he stilled, frozen in place.

Magnus glanced back into his eyes, seeming to search for something. By then they were just standing in the middle of the room, Magnus’ fingers running through the hair at the nape of Alec’s neck, making him shiver. A rushing sound filled his ears. He had no idea what was happening. He tried to keep his eyes locked on Magnus’ but couldn’t help but glance at his lips, his heart beating impossibly harder.

“Alec,” Magnus said. Just his name. nothing else.

“Magnus?”

Before he knew what was happening, Magnus was stepping closer. He couldn’t breathe. Was Magnus going to kiss him? Why would Magnus kiss him? He was getting closer, eyes locked on Alec’s as he moved impossibly slow like he was giving Alec the chance to back out of it. Alec couldn’t breathe. All he wanted was to kiss Magnus, to finally know what it would feel like after years and year of wondering. And yet —

Alec pulled back abruptly, letting go of Magnus and stepping away when he felt Magnus’ breath ghost across his lips.

“I-I have to go,” he stuttered, turning abruptly and walking blindly through the throng of people surrounding them. He couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think. Didn’t know where he was going or why he’d pulled away, why he’d left Magnus just standing there. Fuck. What was he doing? All he knew was he didn’t want to mess up what they had and — and what?

Alec came up short as someone grabbed his arm. Turning, heart lodged in his throat, he expected to find Magnus and was overcome with both relief and disappointment when he found Isabelle instead.

“What the hell, Alec?” his sister demanded, hands resting on her hips.

Alec breathed in raggedly, shaking his head to clear it. “What?”

“What?” Isabelle demanded, reaching out and hitting Alec on the arm, a little harder than he thought was strictly necessary. “I saw that. He was about to kiss you and you pulled away — why on earth would you pull away?”

Alec’s thoughts were a mess, spinning and reeling about. Magnus was going to kiss him. _Magnus_ was going to _kiss_ him. And he’d pulled away. Why had he pulled away?

Alec ran a hand through his hair, eyes closed tightly as he tried to breathe. “I— I can’t ruin this, Isabelle.”

“Ruin what, Alec? You _love_ him and he loves you, there’s nothing to ruin.”

“He doesn’t — he can’t…” Alec trailed off, shaking his head. Magnus didn’t love him. Well, he did. But not like that. Right? But he had been about to kiss Alec and Alec knew Magnus, knew he wouldn’t do that, not to Alec, if it meant nothing. “Does he?”

“Alec, I love you, but you’re an idiot,” Isabelle said with an exasperated smile. She shook her head. “Go after him.”

Alec looked up, back where he’d come from but Magnus was gone. He was taller than nearly everyone in the room so it only took him a moment to glance about and realize Magnus had left. Of course he’d left. He’d tried to kiss Alec and Alec had essentially rejected him.

Alec winced. He was so stupid.

“I have to find him,” he said, already moving past Isabelle.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Izzy grinned, patting him on the shoulder. “Go get him.”

Shaking his head at his sister, Alec hurried out of the house and down the steps. He had to find Magnus.

***

Magnus didn’t know how to explain how he felt, rushing out of the party. He couldn’t quite breathe, it was like all his worst nightmares come to life. He’d been about to do it, the thing he’d wanted to do for what felt like forever. He was going to kiss Alec and Alec pulled away. No. He didn’t pull away, he _ran_ away. Magnus had ruined everything, just like he’d always known he would. He was an idiot.

Stumbling blindly out of the house, Magnus nearly tripped down the stairs, coming up short as someone grabbed his arms. He looked up, letting out a sound that was half relieved laugh and half choked sob as he found Raphael looking at him with his same perpetually annoyed look.

“Watch where you’re going,” Raphael grumbled.

“What are you doing here?” Magnus asked, briefly forgetting the reason for his frantic exit.

“Enjoying a midnight stroll,” Raphael replied, humorlessly. “What are you doing running around like a maniac?”

Everything came crashing back in on Magnus. It must’ve shown because something deep in Raphael’s eyes softened marginally, as much as his expression ever softened.

“Come,” Raphael said, nodding to the side before turning and walking off.

Magnus didn’t hesitate, falling into step next to his friend, mind far behind him, relieving the moment Alec had pulled away. Magnus hadn’t known what he was doing, hadn’t been able to stop himself. It’d just felt…right. Like things always felt when he was with Alec and with the way Alec had watched him taking off his shirt and — and everything. He’d thought — but of course he was wrong. He’d ruined it.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Raphael asked no questions, staring around the campus as they went. An oddly comforting presence. Finally, Magnus started rambling. “It’s just, you know, I thought maybe but of course, I was stupid. Wrong. He doesn’t feel anything but friendship towards me and that’s fine. Of course, that’s fine. He’s my best friend. I just thought —”

“You just thought but you were wrong,” Raphael interrupted, rolling his eyes.

Magnus came to a stop, turning to face his exasperated friend. He was talking in circles, wasn’t he? Magnus sighed, playing with his earing for a moment, staring off into the distance. “But, clearly it was nothing,” he finally said. “And I should just move on, shouldn’t it?”

He glanced at Raphael, talking again before he could say anything. “I should give up because, clearly, he has no feelings for me.”

Raphael snorted.

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “What? I’m perfectly capable of moving on. If he doesn’t like me then fine,” Magnus said sounding far more sure then he felt. He’d spent years trying to convince himself he felt nothing for Alec, trying to “move on” and yet here he was. Still hopelessly pining for his best friend.

Raphael shook his head slowly. “I might believe you, if he wasn’t as hopelessly in love with you as you are with him.”

Magnus rolled his eyes even as his heart skipped about painfully. “He feels nothing for me,” he said, trying to convince himself now as much as he was trying to convince Raphael.

Raphael glanced over Magnus' shoulder, arching an eyebrow. “Then why is he here?”

Magnus barely registered the words before turning around, breath hitching as he saw Alec rushing toward them, a frantic look on his face. Magnus’ heart skipped before racing. He barely noticed Raphael slip away as Alec came to a stop before him, out of breath and breathing heavy. His eyes wide, hair messier than usual.

“Magnus,” he huffed out.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, shaking his head. “What are you doing?” Don’t get your hopes up, he told himself, don’t get your hopes up.

“I-” Alec started, breathing in sharply, chest rising and falling rapidly. “I think — I need —”

Magnus smiled fondly despite himself. “I think you need to breathe,” he said, laughing softly.

Alec nodded, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply.

Magnus bit his lip, trying not to stare, not to let his mind get away from him even though he could hardly help it. He found himself holding his breath when Alec opened his eyes again, breathing more normally now. He took a hesitant step closer to Magnus, like he was worried Magnus would back away but he didn’t, he couldn’t.

Alec was looking at him with this all too serious look on his face and Magnus was finding it hard to breathe under that look. Taking another deep breath, Alec stepped even closer, raising his hands to touch Magnus’ arms lightly. What was happening?

Alec’s eyes shone in the bright night. Magnus’ gaze dropped, watching as Alec licked his lips before returning to his deep hazel eyes.

“Magnus,” he said, barely a whisper. He seemed to be having trouble finding words, getting them out as he stared at Magnus, hands fidgeting as they rested on Magnus’ arms. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

Magnus breathed out slowly, arching an eyebrow.

Alec looked between his eyes before glancing down at his mouth and back up. He searched for words for a minute longer before letting out a short, frustrated breath. Before Magnus knew what was happening, Alec was taking another half a step closer, one hand sliding behind Magnus’ head, tugging him into a kiss.

Magnus gasped but as soon as he realized what was happening, he recuperated. Dropping his hands to Alec’s hips and tugging him closer, leaning further into the kiss, giving it everything he had, everything he’d been stifling and denying for so long. And it was so much better than he’d ever imagined. And he’d imagined it a lot.

Alec kissed him fast and hard, like he was worried Magnus would melt away under his touch but god, Magnus never wanted to pull away. He leaned closer, giving back everything Alec was pouring into the kiss. His heart ached, racing in the best way. He felt the kiss all the way to his toes, hands tightening on Alec’s sides before moving up to grip his shirt, holding him close. Magnus had kissed many people in his life, people he thought he loved and ones he knew he never would, but none came close to this one.

Eventually, breathing became a necessity and Alec pulled back, breath warm on Magnus’ face. Magnus couldn’t help himself, chasing Alec’s lips, only opening his eyes when they stayed out of his reach. He blinked, slowly coming back into himself. Alec stared back at him with wide eyes, a soft smile on his face that Magnus had never seen before, blinking slowly like he wasn’t sure this was real.

Magnus breathed in deeply, trying to get his racing heart back in order. Swallowing, he offered Alec a crooked smirk.

“Funny,” he whispered, running one hand up, over Alec’s chest, until he was cupping Alec’s cheek. “I needed to tell you the same thing.” The words were said against Alec’s lips as Magnus tugged him back down into another kiss.

***

Alec could barely breathe, couldn’t believe this was happening. Magnus was kissing him. _Magnus_ was _kissing_ him. And it was even better than Alec had always imagined. It was so easy to lose himself to the kiss, surrendering to Magnus completely. Their second kiss was softer, slower, as they got a feel for how this worked. Alec’s heart raced, the world disappeared around them until they were the only two left. He never wanted this to end. How had he gone so long without knowing what Magnus tasted like? Without feeling the way Magnus’ kiss could set him on fire so easily? How had he survived without this?

Alec pulled back slowly, lingering for a minute, pressing another kiss to Magnus’ lips before pulling away completely. Magnus kept his eyes closed a moment longer before opening them, staring at Alec with something akin to wonder in his eyes.

Alec swallowed dryly. Now was the time to talk, he told himself.

“I—”

“We—”

They said at the same time. Alec laughed, shaking his head. He could breathe easier suddenly as the tension between them broke.

Magnus remained close, hand trailing down Alec’s arm until their fingers linked together. “You first,” Magnus said, more a whisper than anything else.

Alec nodded, suddenly finding the confidence he’d been lacking earlier in the night. “Early, when I pulled away,” he started, swallowing before continuing, staring straight into Magnus’ eyes as he talked. “I didn’t want to pull away, I was just…scared. I’ve been scared for a long time now. Scared of what I feel for you. Scared that you didn’t feel the same. Magnus, I… think — I mean. I love you. As — as more than a friend,” he admitted breathlessly.

Alec stood frozen for a minute, unable to believe he’d just said all of that. He held his breath after he said it, watching Magnus closely. Part of him was still scared, that he’d said too much, that Magnus still didn’t feel the same but —

Magnus shook his head slowly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Alec’s lips. “I’ve wanted to do that, this, for so long,” he said, pressing their foreheads together. “I’ve been in love with you for so long that I don’t remember what it feels like to not be in love with you.”

Alec couldn’t breathe. “Really?”

Magnus opened his eyes, smirking. “Really.”

Alec was still grinning like an idiot when their lips met once again.

***

Magnus couldn’t stop grinning, sitting in a booth at a small diner near campus that was open all night. Alec sat next to him in the booth, their sides pressed together, hands linked. Alec was turned into him, talking softly, when the door opened and their rather large group of friends came spilling inside.

Isabelle was the first to stop, coming up short, eyes comically wide as she looked over at them where they were leaning close, gaze dropping to see their hands laced together. Her mouth fell open and she shook her head slowly. “Fucking _finally_.”

Magnus winced, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder as their friends broke out in applause, whistling and cheering as they slid into the booth around them, Jace and Maia pulling up chairs while Raphael and Ragnor settled at the bar, shaking their heads.

Alec ducked down, breath warm against Magnus’ ear as he whispered. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“Oh yeah?” Magnus mumbled.

Alec nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of Magnus’ head. “Will you be my Valentine?”

Magnus looked up slowly, unable to stop himself from grinning as he looked at Alec, who was smirking knowingly. Magnus shook his head, tangling his free hand in Alec’s hair and tugging him down into a kiss. Whispering just before their lips met, “Obviously.”

***

Alec loved Valentine’s Day. Really, it was his favorite day of the year. It was the day he finally kissed the love of his life after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Comments and kudos are love, please do let me know what you thought of this and if you have any favorite parts/lines! You can also hit me up on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3<3<3


End file.
